1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds and compositions which inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity, and in particular to phosphinic acid compounds or phosphinic acid compositions which inhibit NAALADase enzyme activity in humans and warm-blooded animals. The present invention is also directed to novel compounds and compositions which inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity as novel agents for treatment of cancer. Further, the present invention is directed to novel compounds and compositions which inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity as novel agents for treatment of diseases of the prostate.
2. Description of the Prior Art